Bones of Bases and Business Practice Archives
11:09:1016: The Skulls have acquired the SKULL’S EYE: Where even in death the animals still prowl. The eye consists of 3 points in its circumference: 1: The main outlaw dock of Briiga, the skulls have acquired a Shipping Dock/Skulls’ shipping port. Warp, the “Man of Mortis Root” in charge of ship dock, to ship out and receive all sorts of goods and trade products. The most being Mortis Root. He captains the S.S. Uniwhale. 2:The Main fort in Daggerwood Fort Na Scathana. The main compound was made to hold all members of the Guild, meaning rooms, food, water, beds, all essential living needs are made. Shamus wanted to make the compound not only a fortress but also inn-like, to keep members comfy and wanting to stay. 3: The Laughing Skulls Trade outpost. It’s along the rebel smuggler trails south of Arn but North of Daggerwood. Near the rebel camps and trade routes. The “Pockets of Collective” if you will. Some skulls have even started to make trips into the rebel city of Verslun for the sweet taste of fresh food, water, ale, wenches, mortis root, and any other supplies the Skulls can get their hands on. And with this new found land, the Skulls have begun to expand their business and offer their services. From Brigga to Verslun, From Daggerwood to Arkrest the Laughing Skulls are at your service. 09:1016 - Present: An average day for the Skulls: When the Thieves Guild are home and not off performing missions outside of their land, Shamus has them tend to focus on re-enforcing their borders. From Brigga to Verslun, the roads are crawling with other rebels and gangs, them and Skull alike are away from any great kingdoms and governments, so through the deadly arts, the Skulls show their lands and trades are not to be trifuled with. Lining their borders from the skulls of anyone dare tresspass, with a nice bloody smile and the sign for rest, for The Pack is always watching. The forests of Daggerwood can only supply so much, vise-versa there are resources only Daggerwood harbores. Normal trade routes have been established by this clan of organized crime to bring in all types of supplies needed to live among the land. Fresh food and water, building supplies, carpentar tools, Mortis Root, cooking wares, medicine, and other living essentials. Doing so builds up their main home in Daggerwood, upgrading it various living condos, high above in the trees. The Skulls take care of their own, so when new recruitment becomes trusting, the Skulls offer food, shelter, and purpose. The loyal and helpful ones have nothing to worry about, but as soon as anyone tries anything on the inside, well the Dire wovles have to be kept away from the Fort someway. Each Elite known member of The Laughing Skulls has their own Bone Armor Model or "BAM". Thick armor based on the bones of vicious animals and predators. Don't. cross. the Pack. History THE HOUSE OF BROKEN GLASS Part 1: Past: 04:1014: A few months pass after Shamus has acquired Leadership of the Skulls, He agrees to continue the tradition of the Skulls: Serial Killers with Coin pouches. With the help of beginning ambition and the drive for more power and coin, Shamus led the Skulls on a number of Raids, Contracts, and Assassination. Winning their atonement, trust and the like will surely help them get to know their new found commander. The sudden change in leadership was difficult at first. The early tournaments, came with little winnings, later contracted missions from outside sources proved to be, mediocre. A few Skulls lost their lives on missions unaccountable, some even deserted the guild, scattering to the cities and mountains. “Their shadows have betrayed me, Shamus scoffs. “No matter.” “We need to move and re-group, gather all you can steal all you can, I want restocked and move out before dawn.” Shamus promises one last raid to prove his dedication to the guild and all it’s potential he sess in it. Located somewhere outside the city of Arkrest, hidden away from the King’s sights and his army, they stumble across a decent sized Storehouse. “This is it boys, this is the one, I can feel it”. “Aye, look”, one Skull speaks out. He points out no archers are atop the roof. The structure had a wooden plank roof with large sized observation windows on the side. “Then that is how we get in”. The Laughing Skulls reached the rooftop of this new found warehouse, ropes tied and harnessed. Shamus signals his party over to him, one last time to speak. “Thank you all for joining me, and hopefully after this, there will be more to come, so I wish you all good favor in any choice you shall choose” “Let us begin”. “I hope you know what you're doing Stormcrow” one of the Skulls said to him. Shamus sighs and grins, head down, trying to hide his face of agreement. “On my command” “3...2…1” the skulls springboard from the planes, CRASH! Through the windows the Laughing Skulls descend upon the Warehouse. Glass shattered all around the area. Guards, floor, crates and supplies, filled with deadly shards. The intruders land on their feet, spreading across the warehouse floor, with orders to leave no witnesses. “Clear”. “Clear”. “Clear”................“Clear”. With the 4th clear sign from the leader himself, This house belonged to the Laughing Skulls guild. “AH OO” “AH OO” The skulls cried out. “MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!” Shamus laughs out. “Search the place!” Members ravage the place. Breaking open every box gifted to the victors that night. Inside they find much supplies belonging to smiths, tailors, and likewise. Shamus open ups a crate himself, inside laid animal traps, one for capturing larger animals. “What kind of beasts out there needs traps such as these?” Shamus wonders to himself. Moments pass, then laughs are heard coming from another room. “Hey Scarecrow!” A voice calls for the leader. “You need to come see this!” Coming from the main floor, running down to the basement with excitement, he meets the voice. Someone made a discovery under the floorboards. What he saw next took history up in smoke. “By the seven” Shamus whispers to himself. With what before him, laid sacks on sacks of Mortis Root, hidden away in a large hole under the basement floorboards. Every eye now on the hidden prize, the Skulls let off one round HA HA HA!! Morning arrives. The guid has taken a liking to their fresh found base. With satisfied guild members and new found criminal riches, the Laughing Skulls decide to stay. “Yes brothers and sisters!” Shamus cheers, blowing out smoke to clear his throat. “Let this settle everyone, for we are standing in the heap of victory. With the newfound supply I propose a business venture”. The room gets quiet. “Think about it”. “We already follow basic mercenary contracts, why not add a little sending and receiving?” “I promise you my brothers and sisters, these winning can grow 5 times over and can make it last for years. We all want the same thing”. “I know it to be true in all your thoughts”. One by one, the Skulls stand in agreement: “Aye”. With Shamus relieved, “It’s settled then”. “Organize the crates, start uplifting the basement floor, we are going to dig this dirt twice. “Aye boss?” one member asks, “what about the glass?” “Shamus looks down, he sees himself in a piece of glass, he sees his mask, hood and eyes staring back at him, and lets out a little chuckle. “No, let it lay”. It sees all and kills if you know what to do”. Shamus walks away lifts up crate and walks away. “This House of Broken Glass now belongs to the Laughing Skulls”. He takes the a crate to the other room to be stored away. “What do you think your doing with those beast traps Scarecrow?” “Something tells me we are going to need this later”. Part 2: Present: Artisan's In Flame : 07:1014-09:1016: Years pass and the Laughing Skulls have made their new supply house home. With treacherous roads travelers, the Storehouse was located near Firestone river for that exact reason: Only who knew they way can travel safely. Luckily the Skulls came to acquire allies and new friends over the years, with promise of Mortis Root, such a product can bring many together. “Some call it poison, I call it a cure”. Shamus says one day to friends. The golden days of Mortis Root trade was in full swing. Everyone in Lancerus knows the effects of Mortis Root, it’s content and uses, but the trade of such a plant was never an established business until Shamus took over a guild, and turned into a sovereign trove. But not all would prove profitable forever. A month before fall (09:1016) proved to be difficult for the guild to continue in the broken glass house. For their was a Breach. In the dead of night, while the Skulls were out on a contract in the City of Arkrest, a quick info gathering mission, one plenty with eat, drink and wenches, One of the Storehouse walls came crashing down. And with it, many spoils of war the skulls have retrieved over these past 2 years; the last of the drink and ale, and most of the Mortis Root. With enraged faces and disappointed minds, were the reaction of the returned guild. “Damn then to the dark depths of Hell!!!” Shamus yells. “Search for evidence!”. “They better not have took…..oh no no no no”. Shamus quickly rushes to one end of house, reaching for his personal belonging storage unit. “Aye, yes it’s still here!” Shamus discovers his personal belongs remained unseen. He quickly stores then back away to check on any other missing supplies. He runs to the basement to find the floorboard broken and uplifted with great force. The Mortis Root was no more. “Whoever did this will pay with their lives” A guild member said out loud. “We need to find out who did this and get our stock back!” Another one yelled. Skull masks all in the same nodding head motion in agreement. “No”. “There will be no searching”. Shamus commands. “Whoever did this could be anywhere right now, and who would we ask?” “Last time I saw we were a thieves guild, we can't exactly march to the doorstep of King Harrus Godfrey and ask him nicely who stole our stolen treasure”. Again all agreed. “So I propose a change of venue once again” Shamus exclaims. “For sovereigns-a-plenty my brothers and sisters, a time of rebirth is at hand!”. “Gather what provisions we have left needed to survive, we. are. Leaving”. The Laughing Skulls gathered what they could, traveling light, ready to head find a new home once more. With torches lit, last of the drink on the floor with it’s many shards of glass, the floor bursts into flames, the walls soon catch, then to the roof. The Laughing Skull guild walk away and abandon the burning storehouse, letting it burn to the ground and never turning back. Part 3: Future: Birth of Na Scathanna “Fort of Shadows” and the SKULLS EYE; 10-28:16-11:1016 A month has passed since the burning of the broken glass, and since then, the Skulls were on the move. They sailed South, past Blackmist Castle, and landing west of Autumn City, between Opal Shore, away from any unwanted attention. “Thanks for letting us travel with your ship once again Warp” Grey Doom says to his good mate. “With the offer you gave me Shamus”. Warp says happily. “How could I refuse?”. With hands shaking and signs of respect, the Laughing Skulls guild unloaded from their allies ship, S.S. Uniwhale. Warp sets out for Briiga. Just like any business, if done right, it can expand to new places. Reaching shore, the next goal was making it inland. The goal was to make it to Daggerwood. Shamus has always wanted to travel there since he was a lad, so this was a perfect opportunity for new expanded business and practices. A month past and the Skulls keep on the move, with Daggerwood in mind, they swerve past each village and town, traveling off-road, only stealing and raiding when the time is right, just enough to survive for travel, but not often to get any higher commanding attention for their actions. Weaving through the territory of Arn, traveling around Alesia, Two Onions Kingdom and the like. The Laughing Skulls have finally reached the edge to Daggerwood. “I've heard stories about these woods”. One member explains. “Wood elves kill at the first sight of man, and the wolves here are: Dire. “Fredd nought brothers and Sisters” Shamus assures his guild. “I promise you, follow into these woods, with these new found shadows as our weapons and the trees as our shield, The Laughing Skulls will use this land and its creatures itself as a weapon against all dare oppose us. Our new found trade roads in this land are perfect for us. As we acquire resources from the woods, in trade for resources we cannot acquire. I promise you structures, treetops serving as perfect living quarters for all members that stay. We are at our best if we work together in any way. Survival is everything! I can see in your eyes you all know that be true.” “Our allies are a plenty as well do I even have to mention them!” Shamus yells one last time. “Do I even need to remind you all the friends and allies we have made?” “I’m excited to say they will continue to assist us in anything we desire as long we carry about an agreement on both parts, only the ones who we deem trustworthy are permitted to enter our land” “What say you?” A few seconds pass…….then….”Aye”. Every members nods in agreement and decide to press on. Grand Celebration of 10:28:1016 By now the Laughing Skulls have the Fort of Shadows, a.k.a Na Scathanna. (See Official Guild Page) Everything is now in full operation. And to celebrate their newfound base, the Laughing Skulls hold a member celebration! “Drinks and Mortis Root all around!!” Shamus yells. Every member cheering and laughing. “I can get used to this place” -Grey Doom “I am closer to the dark arts now than I have ever been, I look forward to use what Daggerwood shadows show me to continue my work” -Arete “A fort of rest is just what I need in the many battles to come, for we are now ready” -Otrov. “The forest offers places of both meditation and combat techniques, with every new forest sun comes new enlightenment”. -Absque Dez “Just send me wherever lads, anyone who messes with us will pay with blood! HA HA HA HA”- Xankul. “I will make this the greatest house in all of Lancerus!” My weapons and Ale will handle all negotiations” -Axel “With the practice field and areas for info gathering, every day is new potential for coin works in all lands of this world” -Shamus. 11:1016: Shamus acquired the role of Herald, now resides within The Skulls Eye. (See top page). Thriving business as usual see (Official Guild Page) Category:Character lore